


У реки

by BrownShrike



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownShrike/pseuds/BrownShrike
Summary: Немного магического реализма.
Relationships: Desmond Rutaganda/Nicholas Wong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	У реки

  
_Сон может быть высшим пиком всей жизни._  
**Бен Окри**

Сны Десмонду Рутаганде почти не снятся.

Обычно он просто падает камнем в спокойную глухую черноту, но порой мрак рассеивается, и Рутаганда видит мальчика на берегу мелкой грязной реки. Сам мальчик тоже довольно грязный; на нем растянутая майка с нарисованным футболистом и широченные, не по размеру, шорты неопределенного цвета. Его зовут Икенна Окойе, это точно, а реку – никак: собственно, зачем ей имя, раз рыба здесь почти передохла, только выше по течению появляются иногда хиленькие стайки. Икенна для порядка тычет в ил длинной жердью, но она натыкается лишь на ржавую арматурину.

Вода поблескивает под недоброжелательным солнцем, и блики разрастаются, на мгновение ослепляя Рутаганду. Мало-помалу сияние слабеет, и Рутаганда приходит в себя посреди тесной комнатки, где резко пахнет пряностями, а на стене висят джу-джу из обезьяних голов и высушенных ящериц. Мальчик Икенна лежит на низенькой лавке; его правое колено обмотано тряпками, а лоб покрыт испариной. Высокий худощавый мужчина, колдун Чинеме, долго возится с раковинами-каури, а затем подхватывает с пола рыжего петуха; через пару минут петуху перережут горло, но взгляд у него скорее философский, чем испуганный. Чинеме поворачивается к стоящей в углу женщине:

– Если твой сын не умрет сегодня вечером, то принесет людям много бед. Я знаю. Я слышал духов.

Женщина отвечает ему одними губами: пусть. Нож Чинеме вспыхивает у петушиной шеи.

– Духи! – хмыкает Рутаганда, хотя никто не обращает на него внимания. – Темнота. Не бывает никаких духов.

– А я о чем! – поддакивает из другого угла девушка с ослепительно прекрасным голубым лицом; ее ноги заканчиваются крохотными раздвоенными копытами, а пальцы рассеянно поглаживают рогатого змея. Обезглавленный петух одобрительно прыгает вокруг нее. – Конечно, не бывает.

Ногу Икенне, кстати, отнимут, но не сейчас, а гораздо позже, и не правую.

Моргнув, Рутаганда оказывается в коридоре школы, прямо у двери кабинета естествознания; впрочем, тут всего того естествознания – видавшее виды чучело коршуна, геологическая карта и стеллаж с учебниками. Остальные пацаны из деревни давным-давно перестали сюда ходить, – толку-то, чай, не та теперь обстановочка – а Икенна по-прежнему наведывается к старому учителю, чтобы попросить книжку или решить вместе с ним пару-тройку задачек по началам анализа: задачки у него очень ловко получаются. У ворот Икенну подкарауливает Ннамди с компанией.

– Гляньте-ка, – с удовольствием тянет Ннамди. – Читатель пришел. Ученый. Ты у старикашки нашего за книжечки в рот берешь, ученый?

Икенна без особого раздражения расплющивает ему нос кулаком и уходит на пустырь – почитать затертого «Человека из народа» Ачебе. Он сидит на забытых кем-то досках, а у его растоптанных сандалий веревочкой носятся земляные белки с глазами, похожими на чистейшие алмазы; их погоняет хворостиной совершенно голый парнишка, покрытый пятнами, будто жираф, и ростом не выше чугунного котелка.

– Думаешь, в ней правда написана? – спрашивает он Икенну, косясь на книгу.

– Думаю, мне интересно, вот и все, – отвечает за Икенну Рутаганда.

Несколько лет спустя Икенна выйдет из деревни по ярко-красной от пыли дороге и уже не повернет обратно. Икенной его больше звать не будут, а белому военному с переброшенными через мерцающую лысину рыжеватыми прядками он представится новым именем, смешным, даже не на языке игбо – белому-то без разницы. Боковым зрением Икенна заметит под потолком паучка, висящего на паутинке из золота, но в следующее мгновение паучок молча скроется, и отныне духи перестанут говорить с Икенной – надолго, на целые годы, пока его не забросит на архипелаг Спратли. Опять забегает по поверхности воды солнечная рябь, и из дрожащего от зноя воздуха к шезлонгу наемника выступит кто-то тощий, черный, прозрачный, с петушиным клювом и гребнем.

– Скоро пора заканчивать, – сообщает он. – Твое время выходит.

– Э-э-э, братец, давай-ка без поспешных выводов, – отмахивается наемник. – Я уж как-нибудь сам разберусь, сколько у меня времени осталось, а тебя, по совести сказать, и вовсе нет.

– Нет, – невозмутимо соглашается черный, делается еще прозрачнее и наконец пропадает полностью. Рутаганда поднимает металлическую руку, упирается ею во что-то мягкое и просыпается; на него строго смотрит полковник Николас Вон, с которым они до позднего вечера проспорили насчет того чудного дельца с председателем Ханем.

– А-а-а, пардон... приснилась тут чертовня.

Вон переворачивается на спину и пару минут лежит так. В лунном свете его изумительный профиль и обнаженные плечи кажутся выточенными из драгоценного молочно-белого нефрита; банально, пожалуй, но ведь правда.

– Расскажи о чем-нибудь, раз уж разбудил, – медленно произносит он вдруг.

– Ну! О чем же?

– Да мне насрать вообще-то, – терпеливо поясняет Вон.

Рутаганда смеется: полковник не любит усложнять и тем невероятно располагает к себе.

– Понял, – кивает он. – Ладно, слушай: на берегу мелкой грязной реки...


End file.
